Prior forms of spectroscopy have used relatively high levels of energy to induce radiation by a sample. This has left unresolved problems in many different applications.
For example, there have been innovative oncology discoveries using fluorescent dyes and bio tags to target tumor sites. Some of the chemicals used in lab research and the use of high energy lasers are not conducive for in vivo human tissue study. Further, the necessity of a less invasive tumor biopsy device is preferable as needle biopsy of a cancerous tumor may risk dispersion of cancerous cells from the sample site upon withdrawal of the biopsy needle from a target tumor specimen.